Various organizations such as commercial businesses, non-profit entities, or government agencies often have multiple divisions or departments that are separately contactable. For example, a business may have a sales department, a service department, and a scheduling department. When a user calls the organization, he or she may be presented with a call tree that allows the user to select the department that he or she wishes to contact using his or her telephone keys. In some cases, there are additional options to be selected after selecting the first option to get in contact with the person or department the user intends to contact.
As communication technology evolves, users may use methods for communication other than traditional phone technology. One such method includes WebRTC (Web Real Time Communication). WebRTC is a project by the World Wide Web Consortium (3C) to define a set of Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) to enable browser-to-browser and browser-to-device applications for voice, video, and text. The introduction of WebRTC as a solution allows for the creation of new usage models for communication services. One new usage model includes the ability of a web user to simply initiate a real-time communication via a web application on the user's device (e.g., a personal computer, mobile device, etc.). In this model, the user can access an identifier (e.g., uniform resource identifier (URI)) pointing to a specific carrier communication ID (e.g., phone number, SIP user ID) through the web application to initiate the WebRTC communication session.
In one example, a user utilizes a web application (e.g., browser) to visit a merchant's e-commerce website and contemplates making a purchase. There may be a link on a webpage of the merchant's e-commerce website that indicates that the user can initiate a communication session with a merchant's representative in real time to ask questions or to place an order. When the user selects the link through the web application, a separate WebRTC client on the user's device may be invoked to allow the user and the merchant's representative to conduct the communication session (e.g., voice, video, and text). It would be desirable for organizations that provide such services to streamline the process of connecting the user to the proper persons within the organization.